A broken promise
by acfever999
Summary: Sakura has finally arrived back at Konoha. But when she found out that Sasuke had broken their promise. And her close friend had betrayed her, what will she do now?
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura, I have to show you something!" said Sasuke as he gently held my hand and led me towards the railings and the side of the road. I was speechless because the view was just so amazing. The lights, the sounds, everything was like a painting. I stepped onto the bottom part of the railing and felt the wind brush against my cheek.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it! Thank you for bringing me up here!" I said with a satisfied smile on my face. Sasuke and I had been a couple for about 3 years now. Now we are going to graduate soon. I touched the silver necklace around my neck. He had just given it to me yesterday. It was a cherry blossom, like my name. He had a matching one but it was a ring. I smiled and turned around to look in his warm blue black eyes. He smiled softly and with that, we headed back towards the city.

-5 years later-

I stared out the window of the plane and replayed that memory over and over in my head. It's been 5 years since we graduated and 5 years since I left the country.

"Would you like something to drink Miss Haruno?" the flight attendant asked nicely.

"No Thank you." I replied. I sighed as I turned away from the window and looked around me. Ever since I had left Konoha, I had studied to become a fashion designer. Now, I guess I was pretty famous. I ignored all the glances and whispering and touched the necklace around my neck. I enclosed my hand around the cherry blossom and closed my eyes.

I had finally landed in Konoha international airport. I walked out of the gates and was greeted with photographers. My assistant hurried forward and got my luggage. We walked through the crowd and finally made it out and into my car.

"Welcome back Miss Haruno. Would you like to go to your office or your apartment?" Kiba, my assistant asked.

"Apartment." I said. I was exhausted from the flight but I couldn't wait to meet somebody. We had promised that we would wait for each other. And now we can finally meet.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried into my apartment. It was new but already filled with everything I needed. My parents knew exactly what I had wanted. The apartment had a modern look to it and

everything was simple. It was spacious and nice. My work room had new equipment and rolls of fabric of different patterns and designs waiting to be sewn. My bedroom had

a simple king sized bed and a plasma tv.

I hurried to the washroom and took a quick shower before changing into my casual everyday clothing. I then prepared all my gifts for my friends that I was going to surprise

and left the house in a hurry. The first house I went to was TenTen. She was my best friend and I kept in close contact with her after I left. She somehow knew about my

return and greeted me happily. We talked and I gave her the gift. It was clothing I had designed especially for her. After saying goodbye, I left for the others. I went to my

old teacher Tsunade's house as she was the teacher that supported me and my dreams. She was a special person. I also went to Hinata and Neji's house (they had gotten

married a year ago) and Shikemaru's house. They all received clothes I had designed for them because I was a fashion designer. When I went to Ino's house, her mother

said that she had left awhile ago and didn't know where she went. I sighed as I left her house and went to the last house on the list. Sasuke's house. He had become

successful in his acting career and now lives in a nice apartment. I hadn't been in contact with him since I left because we were so busy but now I was standing in front of

his apartment ready to surprise him. I clutched my necklace and took a deep breath. I tried out my birthday as the password and the door unlocked. Looks like he hasn't

changed his passwords for everything. I opened the door and peered inside, it was dark and there was no one in the living room. I suddenly had this strange feeling in my

heart as I silently closed the door. I tiptoed into the house and looked around. Suddenly, I heard a sound coming from the bed room. I made my way slowly and quietly,

getting ready to surprise him. I made it to the door of the bedroom and slowly opened the door. But there was a hall I had to walk through before getting into the

spacious room. I walked quietly towards the light switch. I did a quick count down and turned on the lights. But instead of shouting surprise, I just stood there in horror

and shocked at the sight that greeted me. Because there standing right in front of me were Sasuke and Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

I dropped my bags on the ground with shock as I stared at Ino and Sasuke together on the bed but still wearing clothes. Sasuke had his arm around Ino and their faces

were held close. I moved my gaze around the room and could see pictures of them together. And there was a picture that had really broken my heart. Right in the middle of

the wall, there stood their wedding photo. Ino wore a strapless wedding gown while stood behind her wearing a tuxedo. And worst of all, his arms were around her waist.

My legs buckled and I fell onto the ground. And then it hit me.

They had gotten married. Even after Sasuke promised he would wait for me. And Ino, my trusted friend, who had supported me and my relationship with Sasuke, had

betrayed me just like that. Sasuke released his grasp from Ino and sat up and just stared at me. Ino looked away from me and her face had turned red. I started sobbing

uncontrollably. And then everything was fuzzy after that. All I remembered was me running out of the house and hearing Sasuke shouting after me. I couldn't remember how

I got home but I remembered being carried by someone. I had opened my eyes once but the only thing I saw was the colour yellow.

I woke up this morning with puffy eyes. I looked at my drenched pillow and realized that I had cried in my sleep. I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I splashed my

face with refreshing cold water but that did not help me at all. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I heaved my sorry body up and headed towards the door. When I opened it, I

was greeted with a bear hug from Ten Ten and Hinata. They came in and told me they everything. Sasuke and Ino had gotten married 2 years ago. They had been together

ever since. Ten Ten, Hinata, Neji, and Naruto had been reminding Sasuke about our promise but he had given up hope that I would come back. "H…he didn't t…tr...Trust

me?" I asked while stammering. I could not believe it. We had always trusted each other but why? And when I called him a few times, why didn't he say anything? I

started sobbing uncontrollably. Ten Ten and Hinata stayed with me the whole day and I felt a little better. After they left, I clutched the necklace around my neck and

vowed to get revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ten Ten, I feel really bad for Sakura. I feel like we should have called and told her."

"Well we tried our best to remind Sasuke and keep his hopes up but it didn't work." TenTen let out a big sigh. She thought about Sakura's crying face and felt her heart throbbing inside of her. She felt horrible for her friend. She did everything she could but couldn't stop what had happened.

"Hinata, I wonder what Sakura would do now. I'm kind of worried."

"Me too. When we were with her, I think I heard her murmur revenge." The two friends stop in their tracks and looked at each other. They ran back to Sakura's apartment as fast as they could. They had to make sure nothing was about to happen to their best friend. When they reached the apartment, they went in and was relieved to hear the shower turn off.

"TenTen, Hinata? What are you doing here again?" I said as I peered out into the living room.

"We just felt like we had to stay with you." Said Hinata.

"Is it okay if we stay here for a bit longer again?" Asked TenTen. I knew my friends were worried for me so I agreed happily. I quickly got dressed and grabbed 3 small tubs of ice creams from the freezer. We sat down and talked.

Once they had left, I actually felt a little better. I climbed into bed and looked to the empty space beside me. The feeling of sadness came rushing through my body again. I started sobbing again. I really wanted to take revenge on them but I just couldn't. Ino was my friend. And Sasuke meant everything to me. With a heavy heart, I finally drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sunlight streamed into my room, I slowly sat up in bed and stretched. I rubbed my swollen eyes and climbed out of bed. After washing up and having breakfast. I got ready to go to my new office. I had built another company building here so that I may work in my home country. When I reached the office, I was greeted by my new employees. There were so many of them as I had 16 floors to fill. The 17th floor was my whole office. The ride in the elevator took forever. I really need someone to make it faster. As I exited the elevator, I was greeted by a friendly lady.

"Good morning Miss Haruno. I am Rachel and I will be your new secretary. Kiba your assistant is out at the moment. So if you need anything, please call me." Rachel said as I sat down at my new desk.

"And where exactly did Kiba go?" I asked.

"I do not know. He just said he was going out." Rachel replied.

"I see. Well then please get me an iced cappuccino thank you." I asked as I opened my documents.

"Right away Miss Haruno."Rachel said as she left the room. Once she was gone, my office phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and immediately did not pick it up. It was Ino. Then my cellphone started ringing, it was Sasuke. I declined both calls but the ringing won't stop so I did the most sensible thing for me. I threw it out of the window and ordered new phones. I think I accidentally hit a car below or something. But I was too angry and annoyed to care.

"I'm back Miss Haruno."Kiba said as he walked into my office. "And your phones hit the roof of my car, just so you know."

"I'll buy you a new one so get over it."I replied clearly annoyed at his voice.

"Thank you Miss Haruno. I will be expecting it soon." Kiba said as he turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh and one last thing, there is someone who wants to see you urgently so I shall send him in."Kiba said as he exited the room.

"Who could it be?" I murmured to myself as I started looking through the documents and reading them. That Kiba is always doing what he wants I thought as I heard footsteps heading towards me. I didn't bother looking up as I was too busy with my work.

"I knew you wouldn't answer to my call." The voice said. I stopped midway in my work not daring to look up. I knew whose voice that was and was not happy about it.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at work or something?" I said coldly.

"No. I wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Too bad." I looked up to face Sasuke's face with cold eyes but all our memories started flooding back into me. Tears started streaming down my face as I tried to remain calm. I wiped away my tears and pointed to a chair. Sasuke sat down cautiously. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Then I was ready.

"Explain." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke stood up slowly and took a deep breath. He looked straight at me and said,

"It's simple. I'm sorry but I don't love you anymore. There is nothing left between us. Ino is the one for me." I stared at him in horror. My heart felt like it was put in a blender and shredded into pieces. Tears streamed down my face. The person who told me that we would be together forever is now saying he's over me. I looked down to his hand and saw that he wasn't wearing the cherry blossom ring.

Sasuke looked at my neck and saw me wearing the necklace he gave me 5 years ago. He looked away and walked towards the door. I stood up quickly and watched him put his hand on the door.

"Sasuke! I don't understand? Why?!"

"It's for the best." Sasuke said. He was unable to face me. I listened to his voice. Was it me or did I just detect a hint of sadness. I gripped my necklace ripped it off my neck.

"Fine! Then I have no use of this anymore!" I threw the necklace and it hit his back before it fell to the ground. I watched as he turned around and picked up the necklace. He held it in his hands before putting it in his pocket. Once he had left the room, I fell to the ground crying my heart out.

"Good work, honey." Ino said as she stood up.

"…" Sasuke didn't reply as he knew he had to do this for Sakura's own good. He didn't want her to get involved in his messed up life. He felt an arm slide around his waist as he made his way in the elevator and out the building. They got into the car left for the airport where they will leave for a business trip.

I looked out of the window after no more tears would come out from my eyes. I asked Rachel for a cup of coffee and went back to work but I couldn't concentrate. I got out my sketchbook and started drawing. Sketching new designs and finishing old ones were a way for me to relax. After work, I got into the car and left work.

I looked out of the window with red eyes wondering why Sasuke would do this to me. What did I do? I looked out towards the sky hoping for some answers but there was none.

Sasuke looked out of the plane's window and looked at the clouds below. He had to reject Sakura even though in his heart he couldn't. He had to do this for his father. He had no choice. He reached into his pocket and fished out Sakura's necklace and his ring. He clutched them in his hands and kissed it softly as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mr and Mrs Uchiha, I recommend that you buckle up now as we are going through some turbulence. Thank you." Said the flight attendant as she passed by the couple. Sasuke buckled up and looked over to Ino to find her sleeping. He buckled he safety belt and covered her with a blanket.

Sasuke gripped his seat as the turbulence suddenly became much stronger. He looked out off the window and was able to see the mountains below. He suddenly heard a beeping sound coming from the cockpit. He leaned his head over Ino and onto the aisle and was shocked to see the the cockpit flashing red.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" the voice sounded through the speakers. The oxygen masks also fell through the roof. Sasuke felt a hand gripped his arm and turned his head to see a terrified Ino with tears streaming down her face.

"BRACE NOW!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed her head down. They both braced as the airplane dived downwards towards the steep mountain side. Sasuke's life flashed before his eyes. He saw his father and mother sending him off to school, the fights between his father and him, his mother on her deathbed, and of course the time when he and Sakura were together. He closed his eyes tightly as the plane crashes onto the mountain side.

"….plane crash happened in the mountain areas of China. Many were severely injured and some were killed. Some of the passengers also seem to be missing. No one has found any bodies anywhere in the surrounding areas…" I turned up the volume. I always felt horrible for the people and the families that have to go through these situations.

"These are the names of the people who have been killed in the crash. Akiko Takahashi, Kyoko Satou, Fuji Morimoto, Emito Watanake, and lastly, Ino Yamanaka. The missing peoples' names are Sasuke Uchiha, Akira ..." I dropped my cup and the ground and listened to it shatter into a million pieces. I watched as Ino and Sasuke's pictures were shown on television. My friend was dead and my first love was missing. I fell to the ground staring at the television in shock. I watched as rescuers aid to the injured and watched as the dead were brought out from the plane. The camera showed the faces of the dead for a brief second and I caught a glimpse of Ino's lifeless face. I started crying my eyes out.

Suddenly the phone rang but I was too shock to move. The Doorbell also rang a few times before the door opened. TenTen and Hinata rushed to my side comforting me but when I looked up into their eyes, I could see that they were also crying. We all sat on the floor mourning the loss of a dear friend and Sasuke.

After finally sobering up, TenTen and Hinata explained everything about Sasuke.

"Sakura, we know that we should have told you about this a long time ago but we didn't want you to get involved and hurt yourself." TenTen said as she held my hand.

"After you left, Sasuke's dad got involved with the wrong kind of people. His company went bankrupt. He was desperate to make money so he started selling drugs. He also got into gambling so he owed the bank a lot of money. Soon he had to go into hiding so Sasuke had to meet with him secretly." I stared at them in horror as I learnt about Sasuke's life so far. Why didn't I call him more? Why didn't I detect the troubles in his voice every time we spoke? And how could I be angry at him while not knowing anything. I felt so stupid.

"After awhile, Sasuke's father got help from a close friend. So he was able to pay off all his debts. But when they were making a deal, his friend did not want to accept any money. He only wanted Sasuke to marry Ino, their daughter. In order to pay off his debts, Sasuke's father had to get Sasuke to marry Ino." TenTen concluded.

"And when we found out all this, Sasuke begged us not to tell you so that you won't have to get involved in all this. He didn't want to trouble you for help. He still loves you very much." Hinata said as she held my other hand. I didn't know what to say and started crying my heart out. I was angry at myself for misunderstanding everything and I now may not have a chance to say I'm sorry. TenTen and Hinata stayed with me for a long time until I cried myself to sleep.

_Somewhere far away….._

"Sakura, I'm gonna come to you when I am a new person. Wait for me. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

The days just passed and everything was back to normal. I was too busy working to think about the things that just happened. But when I am taking a break, I would look out the window and think about Sasuke. There was something in me that makes me refuse he was dead. He was missing not dead. Some people would think it was stupid to still have hope but not me. I know that one day, he will come back.

_Somewhere far away…_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly as light came into his vision. He slowly sat up but the pain in his back was too much that he fell backwards.

"Don't get up. You're pretty hurt." A voice said. Sasuke turned his head to face an old man wearing a traditional Chinese hat and Chinese clothes.

"W..w..where…am I?" Sasuke weakly asked.

"You are in the Huangshan mountain range in southern Anhui province, eastern China."

"How..how… did I end up here?"

"Do you not remember young man? You were badly hurt and was wandering around in the forest. I happened to be strolling around when I saw you. You collapsed right before falling off a cliff. I brought you back here to rest." The old man said as he turned around to prepare tea. Sasuke started remembering blury images in his head. He squinted his eyes trying to remember more.

"Ino!" he cried. Sasuke remembered seeing her lifeless face beside him as he crawled out of the plane. Tears streamed down his face as the memories came rushing back into his head. Ino was dead and he couldn't go back to Sakura and apologise for what he had to do. The old man came with a cup of tea and helped Sasuke up. He put the cup to Sasuke's mouth and he gulped it down quickly.

"My name is Bao. You are in a temple called the dragon's cliff. You may rest here until you are healed."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I came from Japan on a business trip. Thank you for helping me."

"Your're welcome. I see that you can speak Chinese pretty fluently."

"My mother taught me. She said that two languages were better than one." Sasuke said said as he stared at the ceiling. Bao smiled at him and began preparing medicine for his guest's back.

As the days go by, Sasuke's back gradually became better and he was able to move around. He met the temple's other monks Fei, Lee, and Xin. They all got along well and Sasuke even helped around in the temple. He farmed with them, helped them do chores, and told them stories about Japan. And at night, he would stand outside to look at the stars hoping that Sakura would look at them too and will be waiting for him to return.

_Back in Japan, Konoha…_

I stood on my balcony as I looked out towards the stars, wondering where Sasuke was. It has been several weeks already yet there was nothing. My hope has not been crushed yet. I know he is out there. I just know it. And I know that he was waiting for the right time to return.

"I'll wait for you."


	9. Chapter 9

_At the dragon's cliff temple…_

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in darkness.

"Yes? Who's there?" Sasuke asked as he wondered around in the darkness. The only thing that seems to be glowing was he. He looked around for but could not see anything. Suddenly, a golden dragon flew out from nowhere and landed in front of Sasuke. It surprised him so much that he stumbled and fell backwards.

"W…who are...you?"

"I am YingLong. But for the Japanese people, I am known as the dragon Watatsumi. I am the legendary dragon that guards this temple, the last hidden sacred temple of the world. Only the chosen ones may find it."

"Does that mean I'm the chosen one? But I was wandering around the forest dazed. How did I end up here?"

"You were wandering when you broke through the seal and entered this sacred place. Only the chosen ones may see it and enter it." Sasuke took in this whole pile of information bit by bit, trying to let it absorb into his brain.

"Sasuke Uchiha, climb onto my back, I have to show you something." Sasuke climbed onto Watatsumi's back but was still pretty confused as to how he was a chosen one. Sasuke and the golden dragon were suddenly transported out of the darkness and into open sky.

"This is your past Sasuke Uchiha. Look" Watatsumi flew lower and Sasuke knew exactly where they were. They were in Konoha, Japan. Sasuke could see the familiar faces of Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, Naruto and of course, Sakura. Sasuke looked at Sakura playing happily and felt a sharp pain in his heart. He held his hand to his heart and did not say a word. Soon, they were in darkness again.

"Sasuke Uchiha. How many days do you think have past?" Sasuke was taken aback at this question. He noticed that he had not been keeping track of time recently.

"Umm… a few weeks?"

"Wrong. Did you know that the dragon's cliff temple is so out of this world that time here is slower than your world?" When Sasuke heard this, his eyes grew big in surprise. They were teleported out of darkness again and into grey skies. The rain clouds were growing bigger as they lower themselves into the bustling city of Konoha.

"This is the present in your world." Sasuke could see people hurrying home or into shelter as they expect the rain to start falling soon. Watatsumi flew to a familiar building and floated outside a window. Sasuke peered into the window and saw the familiar back of Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he pounded on the window but he got no response.

"We cannot be seen Sasuke Uchiha, as we are not really there." Sasuke stopped pounding as watched Sakura did her work at her desk. He wished he could be with her right now. Suddenly, Sakura stood up and stretched. She turned and walked towards the window, directly opposite Sasuke but could not see him. She looked up into the sky and placed her hands on the glass.

"Where are you Sasuke? Please come back. I miss you. I love you." Sasuke read her lips and placed his hands on hers.

"I'll come back soon. I promise." As soon as he said this, he was teleported back to the darkness.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Did you see the date? You crashed on March 7th 2011. The date in the present is April 15th, 2012. It has been over a year since you last disappeared. "Sasuke listened in shock.

"Do what you have to do Sasuke. Cherish every moment with her." Those were Watatsumi's last words before leaving Sasuke in the darkness once again. Sasuke opened his eyes as the sun streamed into the room. Everything was a dream. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He had to leave right now to get back to Sakura. He looked everywhere for Bao but could not find him. He also searched for Fei, Lee, and Xin but also failed at finding them. He gave up and packed some buns into a sack he found on the table. He walked out of the temple and faced it. He stared at the picture of Watatsumi on the front entrance and said a thank you. As he turned to leave he heard someone call his name.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" Sasuke turned around to see his monk friends call out to him. Bao came running up to him and giving him a big hug. They all took turns to hug him.

"Sasuke. When you leave this temple, you will never be able return. So please take this to remember us and know that we will always be watching out for you." Bao placed a Jade ring in Sasuke's hands. He looked at the ring and saw a golden dragon in the middle.

"Thank you Bao, Lee, Xin, and Fei. I will remember you guys for as long as I live."

"But you must keep this temple as a secret or else bad things will happen." Bao said. Sasuke nodded and hugged to old man one more time before he left. He turned around and walked to the two trees that mark the boundary of the temple. He turned around one last time and waved at the monks. The monks waved back and he took a deep breath. He passed through the seal and a golden mark appeared on his wrist. He turned around but couldn't see his monk friends any more. He looked at the mark and saw it pointing forward. Sasuke found this a bit weird and turned to the right but the mark pointed forward. The mark was a guide.

Sasuke followed to mark's direction and eventually made it to civilization. A small village located at the bottom of the mountain. From then on, he hitchhiked all the way to the city where he was able to get to Japan by boat. The people at the dock recognized Sasuke and were shocked to see him alive. They gave him money for a plane ticket and he made his way to Konoha were Sakura is waiting for him. He was finally returning home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Haruno!" yelled Kiba as he barged into my office.

"What Kiba. Can't you see I'm busy here?" I said really annoyed at how he barged into my office.

"Miss Haruno, this is urgent, this is unbelievable. You have to come and see this right now. It's important!" Kiba yelled as he ran out the door again. I sighed as I stood up. I felt really lazy today and didn't want to get up from my comfortable. When I stepped out of my office, I could see my employees that were on this floor were all running towards the lift. Pushing and shoving each other as they fight their way to the front. I stood behind all that and could not stand all this noise.

"Everyone please keep quiet." I looked around but no one heard it. This time I raised my voice a little bit louder. I did not want to shout at my employees.

"Everyone, stop shoving and please be quiet." But still no one heard.

"EVERYBODY! SHUT YOUR FRICKIN MOUTH UP!" I snapped. But at least that got their attention. I cleared my throat and muttered a thank you before speaking again.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Miss Haruno?"

"What is all this fuss about?"

"Do you not know Miss Haruno?"

"If I had known, why am I asking you?"

"Yes Miss Haruno. You see, we all just got word from the lobby people and they said that Sasuke Uchiha is on his way up." I stared at Rachel with eyes full of disbelief. I was waiting for this day to come when he would return but I didn't know that it would be this sudden. I watched as the number on the screen above the elevator got closer and closer to 17.

Suddenly, my body turned and walked itself back into my separate office room. I sat back down in my seat in shock. He was finally coming back and I was about to meet him but why did I feel so nervous and sad at the same time. I should be excited and happy but no. Before I had realized, I had crawled into a ball in my seat. I listened as the employees stopped talking and the whole floor was so silent that you could even hear a pin drop. I heard the elevator beep as the lift opened and footsteps headed towards my office. I could see his feet from under the door. My phone rang and I quickly picked it up.

"Miss Haruno, may I send him in?" I looked around my office and it was in a mess.

"Miss Haruno?"

"Just a minute." I scrambled around the room tidying things up and straightening my blouse and slipping on my heels.

"Ok, you may send him in." I grabbed a file from the side of my desk and started working but when the door opened; I couldn't help but look up to face him. His hair was neatly combed; his eyes were still as dark as night and the smile on his face felt so warm and kind. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me. I was still staring at him in disbelief until he spoke.

"Long time no see Sakura." Once I had heard his gentle words, I started crying tears of joy as I knew he was real and not my imagination. I jumped out of my seat and ran to him. I hugged him tightly as I had missed him so much.

"Sakura, it's okay. I'm right here. Stop crying." Sasuke said gently as he stroked my head.

"You're finally here! I waited!"

"Yes. I'm here. Sorry for making you wait this long. Stop crying now." I stopped crying and grabbed a tissue from my desk.

"Why didn't you just ask me for help when your father was in debt. I could've helped you. I won't mind."

"I just didn't want to trouble you and wanted you to be safe."

"But you could've told me why you married Ino. I was heartbroken." Sasuke Sat down in a chair and looked at me.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Sasuke stood up and walked towards me. My heart started pounding faster and faster. He stood in front of me and pulled out the necklace from his pocket. He clipped the necklace around my neck and stared at the cherry blossom in the middle. I looked at his fingers and saw that he was wearing the cherry blossom ring too. I looked into his face as he took my hand.

"Sakura, can we start over?"

"Yes!" I said quietly as he leaned in to kiss me.


	11. Chapter 11

We broke the kiss and he stared into my eyes as he held my hands tight. My face felt hot and I think I turned a deep red colour. He held my hand and we started walking out of the building. I ignored the stares that my employees gave me as I was so happy and what I was feeling right now was the same feeling I felt when we had our first kiss. I held onto his hands tightly and locked our fingers together. WE got into his car and drove off.

Sasuke brought me to a happy looking house with a neat garden in the front yard. We got out of the car and he went to ring the doorbell. Seconds later, an elderly man with hair like Sasuke but with wrinkles on his forehead opens the door. His eyes were opened wide with surprise to see me and Sasuke.

"Hi dad." Sasuke said.

"Hello Sasuke! I see you went and picked up Sakura. Come in!" Mr Uchiha led us into his house. His house was neat and tidy looking. It also has glassdoors at the back so the house was filled with sunshine. WE sat on the couch as Mr Uchiha prepared some tea. Sasuke looked at me and nodded. I nodded back as I turned to face Mr Uchiha.

"Dad, I would like to marry Sakura." Mr Uchiha looked at us with an expressionless face.

"Will you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then you may. Live your life to the fullest." Mr. Uchiha said approvingly. Sasuke and kissed gave each other a hug and a kiss before we were interrupted by Sasuke's dad.

"I have no problem with the marriage but then there might be a problem with the Yamanakas." Sasuke and I looked at one another. We had totally forgotten about Ino's family.

"But don't worry my son and future daughter-in-law, I will figure something out so you two just go and get married already." Said Mr. Uchiha. Sasuke and I thanked him for his hospitality and left. We had so much to do before the wedding. We had to tell everyone. We had to buy a dress, choose the venue, and a whole lot more. But I didn't worry that much as I had Sasuke beside me the whole time. We were finally going to be together for as long as we live. In love.

-Few weeks later-

"You may kiss the bride." Sasuke lifted the veil off my face and leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and we held the kiss for a few seconds. Everyone clapped. My bridesmaids, TenTen and Hinata, clapped while wiping the tears from their faces. Mr Uchiha clapped beside us and my parents were also there, clapping along. Sasuke lifted me up princess style and carried me out of the church while flower petals rained above us. We got into our car and drove to our new house where we will make precious memories that will last a lifetime.


End file.
